Yōkai Yōkai no Mi
The Yōkai Yōkai no Mi '''is a paramecia fruit that allows the user to gain the abilities of a specter, such as Phase through walls and solid matter, possess other beings, turn invisible, and to curse another soul(Exceptions being the The user of the Yomi Yomi No Mi and the Soru Soru no mi user). Appearance of the fruit The fruit is purple and is almost see through and has a purple steam that looks like a flame with a leaf that is purple, the fruit is a cantaloupe. Strengths The fruit has a little side effect, it turns the user into a ghost and they get the ability to use psychic like powers, able to lift up objects and to curse people by looking into their eyes, the user is also permantly changed into a specter, not needing sleep or to eat or drink, the user can still die but its weaknesses are the standard devil fruit weaknesses that will turn them back into their physical form and the stronger soru soru no mi which can litterly control them, and the yomi yomi which the user can be hurt by becuase of the power of that fruit, they can also levitate and fly a bit. Weakness the user is sitll effected by the normal defil friut weaknesses and the soru soru no mi and the yomi yomi no mi, other then that, the user can not be harmed by normal attacks and can only be hurt by haki to a small degree as a sword will still cut but wont cut her in half when armored in haki, the user can be over powered by the yomi yomi no mi when they user their more powerful soul, and unlike the yomi yomi no mi the user cant manipulate her own soul, but can manipulate others and unlike the soru soru no mi it cant place another humans soul inside of a object, when possessing a person the user can control that users devil fruit ability but they wont know any of the techniques and will come up with their own techniques. and the pocessed person eyes will turn to a purple colored iris. Side-effects The user gets a purple aura, their iris goes purple and their hair color changes to being a black and growing longer(if female) and going bald if a man. and the user body turns into a spirit, they can not make physical contact with another being, unless that other being is using haki. the users body will materilaize when that part of the body is underwater(or in the white sea). Attacks/moves '''Spirits flame balls: The user controls spirital whisps and sends them at the enemy catching their body in a purple flame. Phase-Through: The user walks through a wall, or phase through a floor. Human soul puppet: the user shouts Human Soul Puppet technique and then trapping a animal soul inside of a object, allowing the object to attack, defend, or just be a form of transportation, if the "body" of the soul is destroyed the spirit will just find another "Body". Curse: The user stares directly into another person eye and whispers/states/yells curse and a purple X will form over the users pupils and their soul will come out from their mouth and will be bound to the users command, when the user gets nocked out or killed the souls under their control will be sent back into their bodies, when the soul is ripped out the person's personality will be no more until they have their soul returned to them. Possession: The user phases into the targets body and will then gain full control, the hosts pupils turn purple. and the white in their eyes turns black, the user will gain acesws to their devil fruit abilties and will have to come up with new attacks. Allied vanish: The user touches another being or object and then turns them invsiible and into a spirit like them, they have to be physically touching or else that person will reappear and be able to be attacked.